In a variety of subterranean environments, such as wellbore environments, downhole tools are used in many applications. For example, downhole tools may be used during the exploration, drilling, completion, production, reworking, and stimulation of petroleum reservoirs. Examples of downhole tools can include, for example, packers, safety valves, flow controllers, gas lift valves, sliding sleeves, and other tools. These downhole tools often have parts that are sealed with respect to each other via polymeric seal components.
A wellbore or other subterranean region, however, can create a harsh environment for many materials, including conventional polymeric materials. Extreme heat, high differential pressures, chemical attack, and other factors can lead to deterioration and failure of such seal materials. Consequently, materials and methods improving the reliability and long-term performance of seal elements would be well received in the art.
Moreover, issues with respect to the detrimental effect of environments on seal materials can be found in many other sealing applications. Examples can include, without limitation, automotive, fluid transport, hydraulic actuation, and other like applications where it is important to provide a seal between two components.